Voyance
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: "C'était beau, c'était magnifique. Apocalyptique." Et puis tout avait brusquement chuté, pour laisser place à une douleur immense et une seule question : "Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?"


_Écouter Soul & Sister - Papillon._

C'est une sensation vraiment étrange.

C'est un rêve, assurément, puisque Haruka se souvient s'être couché à côté de Rin quelques heures avant. Et pourtant, ce qu'il voit n'est pas un rêve.

Il est là, debout devant la grande piscine du club d'Iwatobi. Tout est calme, il n'y a aucun bruit de plongeon, aucuns cris de joie. Il ne voit que son reflet dans l'eau, faiblement éclairé par la lune qui traverse les grandes vitres du bâtiment.

Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais plutôt un souvenir, puisque son image lui renvoit celle d'un petit garçon de treize ans encore vêtu de son maillot de bain, son bonnet et ses lunettes à la main. Il sait très bien ce qui va se passer ensuite, et se met à sourire. C'est un bon souvenir.

Il sent bientôt sa présence dans son dos, tellement rassurante. Il sait qu'il n'a qu'à se tourner pour observer ses yeux verts toujours rieurs et son sourire calme, destiné seulement à lui. Makoto lui avait demandé d'attendre, après l'entrainement, et il l'avait fait, parce que c'était son meilleur ami.

Haruka sait que son ami aime lui faire plaisir, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé de rester dans la piscine, parce que c'est son lieu préféré.

Il se retourne, doucement, et sourit au châtain. Ils ont toujours tout devinés de l'autre, même si Makoto était légèrement plus doué que lui, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, jamais. Ils se rapprochent jusqu'à-ce que leurs mains se touchent, cherchant à se lier. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas, disant tellement de choses sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de s'exprimer. C'est toutefois Makoto qui parle le premier, lui murmurant les mots qu'ils voulaient entendre depuis quelques temps.

"Haru, je veux que nous soyons plus que des amis, et je sais que tu le veux aussi. Alors je voulais juste… Te demander ça là où tu te sentirais le mieux."

Il avait sourit, et Haruka aussi. Makoto avait toujours pris soin de lui, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Il était peut-être un peu trop romantique, mais ce n'était pas Haruka qui allait s'y opposer. Depuis que Rin était parti en Australie, les deux amis s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, et cette demande n'était qu'une suite logique dont aucun d'eux n'avait peur.

Ils s'étaient embrassés une première fois, maladroitement. Puis ils avaient recommencé deux, trois fois, chaque tentative amenant plus d'assurance. Leurs mains s'étaient détachées pour glisser sur les hanches des deux garçons. Celle d'Haruka avait glissé plus bas malencontreusement, mais aucun des deux ne s'était plaint, et elle était restée à sa place, ses doigts jouant avec l'élastique du maillot.

Ils connaissaient vaguement les gestes de l'amour tels que les baisers pour avoir vu leurs parents, mais pour le reste, ils découvraient sur le tas. La sensation de chaleur dans leur bas-ventre, quoique légère, ne leur disait rien, tout comme ce sentiment de vertige propre à l'amour qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ou s'effleuraient, mais ils appréciaient beaucoup.

Ce soir, ce n'était qu'un baiser pour sceller leur union.

Les souvenirs se mirent à défiler comme si quelqu'un avait poussé le bouton avance rapide. Ils s'attardèrent sur sa première fois avec Makoto à l'âge de quinze ans, pour son anniversaire. Pour le brun, c'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, même s'il ne le disait jamais.

Les souvenirs continuèrent, montrant leurs premières grosses disputes, leurs premiers froids mais aussi les réconciliations fougueuses qui les accompagnaient, tout cela entrecoupé de moments d'amour simple, de nage et de promesses.

Dans son sommeil, Haruka profitait de ce voyage, chaque moment le rendant de plus en plus heureux.

Puis tout ralentit jusqu'à se stabiliser dans cette même piscine du club d'Iwatobi, à la seule différence qu'elle était complètement abandonnée et que ce n'était plus Makoto qui se tenait à ses côtés mais Rin. Ils avaient dix-sept ans et c'était leurs premières retrouvailles.

Ils y en eu d'autres, à différents endroits plus ou moins fréquentés, à différents moment de la journée. Haruka ne savait jamais comment décrire ces souvenirs. Il disait qu'il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Rin, d'avoir retrouvé son adversaire et son ami d'enfance, mais il y trouvait aussi une pointe de culpabilité, parce qu'il savait qu'il s'était bien trop rapproché du mauve, et qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. C'était de nouveau une suite logique pour lui, pour eux deux, mais il avait aussi Makoto, et le voir s'éloigner doucement pour laisser sa place à Rin lui serrait le cœur.

Il avait bien vu que le châtain avait compris leurs sentiments, et que sa place auprès d'Haruka n'était plus. Et c'est peut-être parce que le brun culpabilisait moins qu'il ne le devrait, et c'est parce qu'il le savait qu'il s'était permit de répondre au baiser de Rin lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce magasin de sport, et qu'il s'était permit, au fil du temps, de délaisser son ami au profit du mauve pour accepter, enfin, de sortir avec lui.

Sa relation avec Rin avait été un mélange d'émotions diverses, mais lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard près de l'arbre, celui qui ressemblait tellement au leur près de la piscine d'Iwatobi, il avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui.

Comme la première fois, ce souvenir s'estompa pour laisser place à un autre, fugace. Celui-ci ne le concernait pas directement, mais il aimait y songer, parce que c'était véritablement celui qui avait amené un dénouement complet de la situation dans laquelle lui et Rin se trouvaient.

Ils avaient encore tous dix-sept ans, mais le temps ensoleillé et chaud de l'été avait laissé place à celui, plus froid, de l'hiver. C'est à cette saison qu'était arrivé Sosuke, le meilleur ami de Rin. Haruka n'avait jamais apprécié le fait qu'il tourne autour de son amant et qu'il l'empêche de le voir, prétendant qu'ils étaient ensemble et que Sosuke n'avait aucun droit de s'emparer du mauve.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de tensions dans les deux équipes, Haruka s'en souvenait encore parfaitement.

Tellement même, que cela avait amené à une opposition plutôt violente entre Makoto et Sosuke. Le châtain avait bien vu les problèmes que causait le nouvel arrivant à Haruka, et même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils restaient soudés, alors Makoto avait décidé de s'en mêler. Lui qui restait souvent en retrait lorsque ses amis s'engueulaient avait pour la première fois abordé Sosuke avec un ton assez dur.

La dispute n'avait tout d'abord concerné que les deux garçons, puisque Makoto avait attiré Sosuke un peu en retrait des autres. Le ton avait tout de même vite monté, Sosuke se montrant particulièrement buté. Personne n'avait vraiment entendu les paroles du brun, mais tous avaient vu son sourire moqueur, presque aguicheur, ainsi que les soudaines rougeurs de Makoto et le poing qui était violement arrivé sur le visage du plus grand.

En fait, aucun des garçons n'avait compris, sauf peut-être Rin, qui avait sourit. D'ailleurs, Haruka se souvenait parfaitement de la phrase qu'il avait glissée lorsque Sosuke avait violemment attrapé les poignets de Makoto pour l'entrainer plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

"Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, je crois. La frustration sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux était vraiment pesante."

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'Haruka - et les autres, bien entendu - eut le fin mot de l'histoire, après avoir harcelé Rin autant comme autant. Il apprit que Sosuke avait aimé le mauve, mais que la personnalité de Makoto l'avait finalement séduite au point de tomber amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait toujours pas qu'Haruka soit avec Rin, mais le mauve lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs histoires.

Haruka savait que Makoto était intéressé par le brun puisqu'il l'avait plusieurs fois vu en train de le regarder, et qu'il avait réussit à lui faire avouer. Le fait qu'ils sortent enfin ensemble avait délié la situation, même si personne n'avait réussit à savoir ce qu'avait dit Sosuke à Makoto. Pour le poing, le châtain avait vaguement expliqué à Haruka que Sosuke le méritait pour avoir été tout le temps sur son dos alors qu'il l'aimait, et le brun dut se contenter de cette explication.

Pour Haruka, il lui semblait que son rêve s'arrêterait là. Ce souvenir était le dernier, les autres n'étant que bonheur et simplicité entre tous ses amis. Et pourtant, le décor changea à nouveau, lui montrant cette fois-ci un moment qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

Il avait vingt-et-un ans, l'âge qu'il avait actuellement. Assis sur l'un des coussins du salon de Makoto -il aurait reconnu entre mille ces touches de vert sur les murs et cet uniforme de pompier au sol - il fixait ses mains tremblantes. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Il avait relevé les yeux, lentement, pour fixer les visages désolés de Makoto et Sosuke. Il sentait sur ses joues quelque chose d'humide. Des larmes ? Pourquoi ? Ce rêve était vraiment très étrange, le faisant passer d'un sentiment heureux à une tristesse sans nom.

Il voyait Sosuke parler, mais il avait du mal à comprendre, comme s'il ne voulait rien écouter. C'était quelque chose d'aussi douloureux que ça ? Il saisit vaguement le prénom de Rin, et se força à écouter.

"Haruka, si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici le temps que tu trouves un autre appartement. Je demanderais à Rin de me redonner tes affaires, si tu ne veux pas le voir."

Rin ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il chassé de son appartement ? Il dormait encore à côté de lui, il le savait.

"Pourquoi… Qu'a-t-il fait…

- Haru… C'était Makoto qui parlait. Je comprends que tu ne l'accepte pas, mais…

" Dit-moi ce qu'il a fait !"

Il y avait de la rage, évidemment, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais en même temps, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre l'histoire.

"Pourquoi le répéter ? Haruka, tu vas te faire du mal pour rien.

- Dit. Le. Moi. Je m'en fous de souffrir, Makoto. De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour essayer de me ménager. "

Il entendit Makoto soupirer, et capta le regard triste échangé avec Sosuke.

"Haru… Rin t'a quitté. Pour Seijuurou Mikoshiba, tu te souviens ? Il… Il disait que vous ne vous voyez jamais, que tu n'avais pas les horaires adaptés. Il est venu nous voir, plusieurs fois, pour se plaindre de ça, mais tu ne peux rien y faire, et il le sait très bien. Un cuisinier a peu d'heures disponibles pour sa famille… On lui a dit, beaucoup de fois. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter… Et puis, tu sais, à cette compétition qui tombait le jour de son anniversaire, il a retrouvé Seijuurou."

Oui, il se souvenait de cette compétition. Elle s'était vraiment passée il y a quelques semaines. Il y revoyait la piscine, Rin souriant à la vue de son ex-capitaine. Rin lui demandant - non, lui déclarant - qu'il allait passer la soirée avec Seijuurou, pour qu'ils ressassent leurs souvenirs de Samezuka autour d'un verre.

"Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi !? C'est parce qu'il a un métier où il peut le voir !? Où ils peuvent coucher ensemble plus souvent !?"

Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans sa voix qu'il se remit à pleurer. Haruka se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi faire ce rêve, alors qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble. Peut-être une peur profonde de le perdre ? Son cerveau devait sûrement s'amuser avec ses peurs, qu'il avait bien ressentit ce jour-là.

Son rêve s'arrêtait là, et le brun se réveilla brusquement. Il avait mal au cœur, mal à la tête, et sentait ses yeux devenir humides. Il s'assit doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à Rin, toujours endormi. De ce côté, rien n'avait changé. Il soupira, encore chamboulé par son rêve. Puis il avisa le portable de son amant posé sur la table du salon, qu'il pouvait voir à travers la porte ouverte de leur chambre.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Croire ce stupide rêve ou simplement l'oublier ? Et si jamais Rin le trompait vraiment, que ferait-il ? C'était une grande question, ça. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent, forcément, il n'allait pas partir tel un voleur. Mais en même temps… Si c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas entendre Rin lui jeter à la figure que ce mec était mille fois mieux que lui, ce serait bien trop blessant.

Alors, priant pour que ce ne soit que son stupide cerveau qui s'amuse, il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Rin et se leva, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le portable. Il priait de tout son cœur pour qu'il n'y ait aucun message de Seijuurou.

Il alluma l'écran et se vit, Rin l'embrassant sur la joue. Cette photo le fit sourire, et calma légèrement son cœur. Tapant son code, qu'il connaissait par cœur - ils avaient le même, qui était le jour de leur mise en couple, le 25/09 - il s'étonna de voir le message d'erreur s'afficher. Intrigué et légèrement inquiet, il se décida à taper la date d'anniversaire de Rin, et accessoirement - Haruka ne voulait pas y songer - le jour des retrouvailles de Rin et Seijuurou. 02/02 fonctionna et l'écran se déverrouilla, dernière barrière avant la grande révélation. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les messages, la peur lui tiraillant le ventre.

Plus tard, il remercierait peut-être le canapé de l'avoir rattrapé. Au milieu de ses sms se trouvaient ceux de Seijuurou, tous plus gentils et remplis de cœurs les uns que les autres. C'était un coup bas, tellement bas que lui faisait Rin que cela lui déchirait le cœur. En les parcourant, il pouvait y lire des évocations de rendez-vous secrets, deux ou trois parlant d'emménagement, et certains messages faisaient même allusion à une possible séparation de Rin et Haruka.

Haruka laissa le portable glisser sur le sol et ne put retenir ses larmes, sa tête posée sur ses genoux et enserrant son torse de ses mains, tellement son cœur se serrait. Il maudissait cet horrible rêve qui n'avait fait que précipiter la séparation alors qu'il n'y était pas préparé ; mais en même temps, il songeait que s'il n'en avait rien su, il se serait retrouvé à la rue, jeté sans ménagement par Rin après - il le supposait - une énième dispute qui aurait amené cette séparation, comme son rêve l'avait prédit.

Il était resté quelques temps assis, à ressasser tout ça, à peser le pour et le contre de s'enfuir comme un voleur ou affronter bravement le regard froid de Rin. Parce qu'il n'y aurait aucune compassion, assurément. Une pointe de tristesse, tout au plus, mais l'attachement qui les liait était déjà bien usé.

_Écouter Avril Lavigne - Let Me Go._

Et puis, comme pour le condamner un peu plus, il avait senti la main de Rin glisser dans ses cheveux, cherchant à lui relever la tête. Le canapé avait légèrement fléchit lorsqu'il s'était assis, et Haruka l'avait fixé de ses yeux humides et rougis. Rin le regardait avec un air complètement inquiet, ne comprenant rien.

"Haru… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, alors que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever aussi tôt. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Il était vraiment inquiet, et le brun ne put que détourner la tête, cherchant à fuir ces deux yeux rouges. C'était tellement compliqué de lui avouer ce qu'il avait découvert. Néanmoins, il se pencha, attrapa le portable toujours échoué au sol, le déverrouilla à nouveau et choisit un message au hasard. De toute façon, avec tous les cœurs qu'ils contenaient, Rin comprendrait très vite.

Il n'y eu aucune parole. Rin détourna simplement le regard et se passa la main sur sa nuque, ne sachant comment réagir. Haruka le fixait, attendant il ne savait quoi. Il vit plus qu'il ne vit les lèvres de Rin bouger, soufflant un léger "désolé". Il n'y eu rien de plus, et les deux hommes fixèrent en silence un point de la pièce, veillant à ne pas croiser leurs yeux. Aucune dispute ne semblait pointer le bout de son nez, et c'était peut-être mieux pour eux deux.

"Je suppose que c'était inévitable, souffla au bout d'un long moment Haruka.

- … Sûrement. Après tout, on ne faisait que s'engueuler…

- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises en face."

Rin ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à regarder mes messages ?

- … Une intuition."

Il n'allait pas lui expliquer son rêve, cela aurait été bien trop long et inutile. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rin, qui le regardait. Ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une légère tristesse, comme il l'avait deviné. Il pouvait peut-être même voir un sentiment de compassion, tout au fond de ses prunelles. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui perdait tout ce soir, alors il s'en moquait bien.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais faire ça. Je me suis trompé, visiblement. Mais de toute façon, le problème semblait venir de moi, non ? C'est ce que tu me répétais tout le temps. Alors maintenant que t'as ce gars, ta vie sera peut-être comme tu la veux vraiment, hein ? Et puis de toute façon, cela ne changera pas grand chose dans ta vie. Il s'occupera de toi, cuisinera pour toi, nagera avec toi, baisera avec toi. Il aura juste plus de temps à te consacrer, et tu seras enfin heureux."

Rin ne répondit rien. Il avait sentit la haine et la rage qu'il essayait de contrôler dans sa voix, et puis, il n'avait pas tort. Il y avait souvent songé, à son futur avec Seijuurou. Alors, peut-être que c'était la meilleure façon de tout arrêter, là, sur ce canapé, avec son portable qui commençait à être broyé par les mains du brun. Il savait qu'il aurait du être plus désolé, plus triste, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne ressentait tout au plus qu'un léger serrement au cœur à l'idée de casser toute cette routine qu'il avait pris avec Haruka.

"Je sais que m'excuser ne servirait à rien, alors je ne le ferais pas. Mais si jamais tu as besoin, un jour, de quelque chose, je serais toujours là pour t'aider, même si je doute que tu veuille de mon aide. On ne va quand même pas faire une croix sur tout ce qu'on a vécu.

- Je ne vais pas faire une croix sur ça, c'était des bons moments. Seulement, j'aurais aimé que ça se finisse bien mieux que ça."

Et sans attendre la réponse du mauve, Haruka se leva et se rendit dans leur chambre. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, et n'aurait pas supporté de finir sa nuit sur le canapé, là où l'odeur de Rin était tellement présente. Il était cinq heures du matin, Rin allait partir travailler dans une heure et rejoindre Sosuke. Il lui raconterait sûrement tout, mais Haruka s'en fichait. Il l'aurait su, de toute façon, puisqu'il avait décidé d'aller chez lui et Makoto ; il savait que le châtain l'accueillerait sans faire d'histoire et sans poser de questions.

Il était six heures quand Haruka se présenta à la porte de son ami.

Cela faisait seulement une heure qu'il se sentait mort intérieurement, et il ne saurait dire combien de temps il lui faudrait pour revivre.

* * *

Vous pouvez même pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que Sosuke soit là, ça fait enfin quelqu'un pour Makoto, pour éviter le triangle amoureux Haru/Mako/Rin x). J'essaye de garder Seijuurou dans les parages aussi, j'en ai pas fini avec lui et son petit frère ne m'inspire pas encore assez !

Avis ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de style d'écriture au début, l'influence de la musique sur l'écriture est vraiment fascinante.

Sinon, la première phrase du résumé viens de "Double Vie" D'OrelSan, je trouvais que ça allait bien avec l'évolution de l"histoire.


End file.
